Teared Blossom
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: Brick had reached his limits, and now he couldn't hold himself anymore. He was wildly craving everything in her… Her screams, voice, cries, tears, mouth, soul and body. Brick wanted to show Blossom how sick he could be, he wanted to show her how strong he was, he wanted her to watch while he teared her apart. Warning: Non-con and violence.


_So… That's not my first rape fic… I've actually already written a lots of rape fic (they're in another website) but I think that this one is the most detailed one. I really tried my best and I hope you like it. I got inspired by SatoriatParis and her fanfiction Her Place._

_I'm going to warn you before you read it all and get disgusted… There is going to be some twisted and (in my opinion) nasty stuff like anal sex and yada-yada-yada. If you want to know the rest, just read it. It is long, but I really think that it worth it._

_I wrote is as if they were like the PPGZ. I don't know... I just happened to like the Z generation better, but I still like the original ones. Well, it's up to you the way you want to imagine they... As the originals, or the new generation... Whatever._

_Just... Good Reading!_

* * *

He looked at his bleeding fists, observing the small shards of glass buried in his fingers. He looked up to the broken mirror, admiring the crooked reflex of his face on the broken pieces.

_'I'll make her feel.'_

He had reached his limits. He had been holding himself for too much long.

_'I'll make her cry.'_

Now he just couldn't fight against it anymore. Actually, he didn't want to.

_'I'll give it to her.'_

It was always the same way. Whenever he and his brothers were "having fun" destroying the city, the Powerpuffs would come to stop them, to stop the villains. The girls always won. And that only made the Rowdyruffs' anger rise. The redhead's anger, especially.

There were no words to describe how much he despised them. The small and cheerful blonde that have two small pigtails, the tomboy black-haired loudmouth tough chick and the one he hated the most, the Powerpuff's leader, the bossy redhead cocky bitch.

Blossom. He really hated everything about her, every goddamn thing. The cocky way she smiled when they won a battle, the venomous words that used to come out of her stupid mouth, the way she fought, the way she walked, her delicate voice, the way she looked at him as if she was superior.

_'I'm going to destroy you.'_

Brick trained, trained hard, really hard. His hatred and anger contributing to increase his strength and power.

"I'm done of it." The Rowdyruff's leader muttered. "I need it."

_'Cocky stupid whore. You will learn it. You will learn how to keep your mouth shut.'_

He decided he would wait until he and his brothers would do something, then the girls would, like always, show up and this time he wouldn't take things easy just because it would be a little fight over the fact they were just messing around.

* * *

Brick tried many times to convince himself that he didn't want to hurt Blossom that way. He really did. But he just couldn't believe in what he was trying to put in his twisted mind.

He was going to do everything a living hell to her, just like things here going with him. A living hell, every single day of his life was like that. In the beginning he tried, he tried really hard to refuse to believe in what he felt, in what his body, his hands, his mind, his everything was craving for.

No one could judge him, no one could say that he didn't tried, because he did.

So many times he had tried.

Now there was him… There were they.

She tried to run, but he didn't miss her long hair, which he grabbed and pulled with a lot of strength, dragging her back to the floor.

A light mean laugh echoed through the forest.

"Bastard!" Blossom murmured.

'Yeah. I'm gonna show her.'

So many times he had lied. Lied to himself. Said that that wasn't the real him. But there was still rage inside and he knew it. There was no way he could control his feelings, because they weren't normal feelings. Well, deeply inside his rough heart, he loved her. Brick loved her so bad, that it was unbearable, it was so painful, and then it started to become sick, twisted and obsessed. But she would ever look at him. She would ever look at any boy. After all, she was Blossom. There was no one good enough to her. Not even Brick, who was maiden of her own DNA, which Mojo Jojo got of her heart shaped drinking straw.

"Let go of my hair!" The girl screamed in hate. "Brick!"

He laughed again, this time darker than before.

"I won't even give you a chance to fight, Blossom." He commented, spiting her name with mock.

Even if he gave her a chance, she wouldn't be able to defeat him.

They had already fought and the girls won, after having a hard time fighting against them, they finally defeated Boomer and Butch, but Brick remained and to be honest, had a hard time too, having to fight against the three of the Powerpuffs.

_'I made it'_

He really did. He defeated them all, beating Bubbles and Buttercup as hard as he could, only to make sure they wouldn't bother him later, and after taking his brothers to their house, he went to take his true prize. He went back and dragged the red-haired Powerpuff to the forest, where he believed that no one would find them.

And now they were face-to-face.

"I'm not going to ask you twice!" Blossom said getting up. "What do you want?"

"Blossom… I really don't think you –

"Shut up! Answer me, Brick!" She said interrupting him.

Suddenly Blossom was thrown through three trees when Brick's fist rapidly connected hard with the girl's face.

She didn't cried or anything, even when her back crushed into a big stone. She just tried do get up, again, and looked at her enemy's face, only to feel extremely annoyed when she realized he was smirking as he approached her.

'What can she do now? Nothing. Weak whore.'

"As I was saying…" He said holding her chin. "I don't think you're in any position of demand something, right… Bloss?"

"Don't touch me." She muttered as she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me? Huh?" Brick mocked as he grabbed her throat and hit her head hard in the stone.

She was scared; she just didn't want to admit it. She was out of power and hard beated. There was no way she could defeat him, and she knew that.

Blossom's hand slipped to his wrist, trying to pull his hands away from her neck, but Brick just snapped them away. Her fear only increased when he approached his face to hers, the tip of his nose brushing against hers, he slowly lowered his head to her neck, where he pressed his lips hard on and sucked. He kept on, leaving hickeys all over the left side of her neck, extracting a light moan of the girl.

"Wha-What are you d-doing?" Her voice trembled, but was still strong.

"What is it, Bloss? It's not like you getting horny, is it?" The redhead boy said.

"Get off!" She screamed at him as the palm of her hand hit his check. "Stupid trash."

_'Don't do it… Shut up'_ He thought trying to calm down.

"Filthy monster!" She got up, trying to get away from him. "What is wrong with you?"

_'Just shut up, girl'_

"Tell me why you brought me here!"

"Shut your fucking whore's mouth!" The boy screamed loud as he pushed her hard to the ground, and got on top of her. "You really wanna know why the fuck did I brought you here?" He asked grabbing her hair and pulling her face close to his. "Because I'm craving it for years! I've been holding myself for a long time, but you just couldn't keep your fucked up mouth shut!" He screamed backhanding her.

Her hands were trembling and she could feel the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, she pulled her head back when she felt Brick's finger brush her sore lips. Not wanting to waste more time he crushed his lips into hers, making the girl shiver and widen her eyes. Blossom tried her best to push him away, but it was useless.

"Was it your first, huh?" Brick asked mocking her as he pulled away and smirked. "I bet so."

"Stop it!" She said with her voice still strong.

_'Luscious and soft'_ He thought looking at her lips.

"Good to give blowjobs." Brick then said.

Blossom's eyed widened and her pale skin started to blush. She never heard him say something like that. Well, actually she heard him whispering some dirty words to some girls in school, but even when they were fighting, Brick neither his bothers have ever said something like that.

"Don't move… I wanna try something on." He muttered in her ear.

Again he took her lips, roughly, forceful and wildly. Blossom's moans of protest were devoured by the boy's tongue sliding into her mouth, which resulted on Blossom frenetically moving her head to the sides, so he would stop. And Brick did stop, stopped to backhand her.

"Don't fucking move." He said as he backhanded her once more. "Damn it!" Brick growled when he got up and grabbed the long red hair and dragged the girl to another rock near them, placing her face down on the rock.

Shivers ran down the girl's spine when she felt Brick pressing hard his pelvis against her. She hissed as with his left hand he pressed her back and with the right one he brushed her legs.

Blossom felt that it was so wrong and repulsive.

In the begging Brick felt ashamed. He felt ashamed of thinking dirty things about her sisters, other girls and mainly her. But then suddenly everything changed and he was not the same person he used to be. He no longer wanted to "mess up" with the girls like when he was younger, get dressed like them and do bad things around the city and tell everyone he and his brothers were the Powerpuffs or do nasty things like spit on them.

"B-Brick… Stop it." She said, but much for her disgust her voice came out timid.

"Didn't I tell you?" He asked, roughly grabbing her hair again. "Shut the fuck up."

He let go of her hair, sliding his hand up to the black hem of her dark pink dress, lifting them up.

"You certainly grew up, huh?" He evilly commented as his hand kneaded one of her buttocks, making the girl yelp in discomfort.

"Ugh. What do you want?" She screamed in hatred. "Is that it? That's what you wanted to do? Repulsive bastard!" Blossom cursed as she tried to get up, although Brick's hand was pressing her back down.

"No way. What I want goes further than let you mad with only this." He said as he kneaded harder.

"Take your hands off me!"

Brick grabbed her high ponytail a pulled her from de rock to the ground and flipped her into her back.

"What is wrong, Bloss? Why are you not fighting?" He asked and rapidly kissed her. "You are so weak like that that you can't even try to fight it back?" He asked as he violently took her jacket off. "Or maybe you're not fighting back because you want it as well as me."

Blossom started to struggle, even though it wasn't helping, she didn't stop. His words were echoing in her head and it extremely bothered her that he would even dare to think she was enjoying it. Although, her actions only led her to win two more slaps.

Her fear was only growing more and more with anything he did.

"What… What are you going to do?" She shyly asked. "Brick…" She was trying. She really was trying to say something, but the words simply couldn't come out of her mouth.

"Enough." The redhead boy answered as he tore the girl's dress hearing at the same moment her scream.

"No… Don't touch me!" Blossom said struggling. "Stop it!" She kept screaming as her hands grabbed Brick's wrists trying to hold him, but the boy easily snapped them away.

Brick leaned on Blossom, his bottom lips brushing against her ear.

"Are you scared, Bloss?" He asked letting out a little chuckle.

"Screw you! I'm not afraid of you!" The girl screamed as she tried to get away from him. "I hate you! I hate you, Brick!" She finally finished when she managed to slap him in the face, again.

Brick slowly put the palm of his hand in the area she slapped him and he seemed annoyed.

"Fucking whore…" He muttered. "I'm gonna give you that… You're gonna feel that, bitch." He said as he ripped the girl's bra off.

"Don't do it!" She screamed again, feeling on the edge of crying, but she didn't want to break in tear in front of him.

She tried to cover herself, but Brick easily took the redhead's hands and held them above her head with his left hand while the right one slipped to her hips. Blossom was feeling her body on fire and she didn't need a mirror to tell she was blushing like hell right now.

"You surely did well with puberty, pinky… Always wearing those horrible nun's clothes… I had no idea they would hide it…" He said licking his bottom lip. "You better no try anything." He finished as he observed her chest going up and down quickly.

Brick run his right hand to one of her breasts, squeezing hard, until he heard her start to sob, and then he chuckled even louder when he saw her tearing eyes.

"Oh…" He mocked. "You're gonna cry, little Blossom?" The redhead laughed at her misery. "Ha. It seems the weak little bitch can't –

Then, he wasn't able to finish his sentence. His red bloody eyes filled with hatred and the animal inside him growling in anger.

"You…" He muttered as cleaned the girl's spit on his face with the jacket's sleeve. "You fucking whore." He said, and before Blossom could see it coming, Brick's fist hit hard the girl's face.

_'One'_

"What the fucking hell are you thinking, huh?"

_'Two'_

"Do you think you're better than me?"

_'three'_

"Yeah? Is that what you think? You stupid cunt!"

_'Four'_

"You did it all yourself! It's you fucking fault!"

_'Five'_

"You deserve it, Blossom! You deserve it!" He screamed as he finally stopped punching her.

He grinned as he saw the blood leaking from her mouth and a trail of one single tear mixed with her blood coming out of her left eye.

"I'm going to tear you apart." He said in her ear.

Blossom shiver at his husky voice and warm breath, and before she could see, the boy ripped out her panties.

"D-Don't!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. "Don't touch me!" She started to sob hard. "I-I-I will kill you if you do!"

"Shut your mouth!" The redhead said and backhanded her. "Relax!"

"B-Brick… You don't… You don't want to do this." She said stuttering.

Brick only hit her again and with his right hand tried to spread the girl's legs, which was a hard thing to do since he was using only one hand and she was struggling hard, but he managed it anyway and positioned himself between her legs.

"Don't do it! Stop it!" She kept screaming. "Leave me alone! Go away, please, just go away!"

"Yeah…" He laughed. "Beg! Beg me, Blossom! Fucking beg me! Beg me to forgive you!" He growled in her ear. "Tell me how scared you are! Tell me how much you don't want me to touch you! Tell me how much you fear me! Tell me how much I'm stronger than you are! Tell me! Come one, bitch! Tell me I'm better than you!" He said and quickly started to kiss her again, biting her bottom lip with enough strength to draw blood and suddenly started to suck on the blood. "Come on, damn it. What are you gonna do now? Huh?"

"Please…" She cried more.

"Please? That's all you can do? I think you can beg better than that." He kissed her again. "Not so tough now? What the fuck you're gonna do? Call your little sisters? They're lucky if they are still alive…" He said and then licked the right side of her neck. "Do you still think someone can save you?"

"Please… Stop it! Just stop it!" Blossom sob as she tried to say something. "I don't want to go through this. Please, I don't want to…" She kept saying as more tears fell down. "Do anything but this…" The redhead girl cried even harder. "I'm… I'm so… I'm sorry! I beg you, Brick… Don't do it! Hit me, kill me, do whatever you want, but this! I know… Now I see you are stronger! Do whatever you want, just don't hurt me that way!" And she finally finished her self-humiliation.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Brick said and looked at her in the eyes. "But it will no longer work out…" He kissed her cheek. "I am going to destroy you completely… Blossom." He kissed her again. "But I want it to be slowly… Slowly and painful."

"I… I begged you." She said closing her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She cried more. "I wish I was dead! I rather be dead than be here with you."

"Deeply you know you don't wish that. But I can ensure you that you will wish it when I finish with you." He whispered darkly in her ear as he started to unzipping his black jeans and lowered the jeans and his boxer until it stopped in his muscular thighs.

Brick was already hard, feeling his blood like fire running through his veins. He just rubbed his long member a few times and then slowly started to rub it into Blossom's womanhood.

"Brick… Please!" Blossom closed her eyes as tight as she could and turned her head away from Brick's gaze.

There were no words to describe how humiliated she felt.

"I won't say that twice, Bloss… So pay attention!" He said as he slipped the tip of his length into her entrance. "Look. At. Me." Brick's words were slowly coming out.

Blossom did what she was told to, but never opened her eyes. She felt disgusting when Brick's hand was caressing her breast, kneading her buttocks and rubbing her thighs.

"I hate you." She muttered with disgust opening her eyes as she struggles again, hard this time, different of the other times she did and it took Brick a few minutes to stop the girl, but he did.

"The feeling is mutual, bitch." He said with hatred in his voice. "I warned you, didn't I? Don't fucking move."

"Go to hell, garbage. I hate you! You don't represent nothing but scum to –

Blossom screamed. She screamed on top of her lungs. She screamed like she ever did before, when she felt him get in. He didn't warn, neither did it slow. Brick violently invaded her private area and when he did, he did it hard and merciless, breaking her hymen.

The red-haired boy evilly chuckled as he knew he finally broke her. She broke in tears and screams with each painful trust Brick gave.

"Damn… You're really tight, Bloss." He said when he couldn't hold himself in not to say one of his comments.

Blossom could swear she was being split in half as Brick brutally smashed his pelvis against hers, deepening his member in her. The pain was unbearable, and Blossom could feel the thick member ripping her dry inner flesh.

She was feeling in such pain and discomfort as she was feeling his hard length banging everything inside of her. Like an intruder, his manhood was entering the girl's tight channel and the impression she had, was that she was being torn by all the strength the boy was using to go in and out of her delicate body.

The girl's hands were shaking, just like the rest of her body, which was covered in pain. She could feel that Brick was trusting more easily into her, thanks to her blood that was now the only lubrification she had.

She lifted her head and felt sick when she saw the boy's manhood in and out of her, covered in red. Covered in blood. Covered in her blood.

It didn't take too much time to her to start feeling sick and like she was going to puke. Brick's iron hold in her wrists started to get worse, but due the fact Brick was too busy in his own fog of pleasure, he didn't realize it until he heard Blossom scream even harder.

"Brick!" She cried as loud as she could. "Stop it! Please! My wrists!"

He backhanded Blossom with his right hand and then led it back to her thigh. But he felt it when it broke. He felt her wrists bones crushing through her skin.

"God!" She kept crying. "Stop it! Please!"

Blossom's begs, cries and screams were nothing but music to Brick's ears. He was feeling and abnormal pleasure seeing the girl shaking in fear and pain. He changed his view to his thick length and his heartbeats increased as he saw himself get it and out of Blossom. If he hadn't looked, he would not imagine how bloody it was down there.

He didn't care how sick he looked like; he just knew he was feeling better than he ever felt before. He bent over Blossom's weak body and exactly like an animal; he took one of her breasts in his mouth and wildly started to sucking and biting hard on the girl's nipple, he slowly let go of her breast with an audible 'pop' and observed the fresh bruise on her nipple.

"Just –

Brick didn't give her time to speak as he aggressively kissed her until he lost his breath and then kept trusting into her, as hard as he could, starting to considerate the idea of keep it all night, but he wasn't sure if she going to survive that. And one thing he was sure about, was that he needed her alive.

Blossom's mind was fogged, she could barely think. She only imagined that it was probably hell, that she was living a horrible bloody nightmare. The redhead girl felt sick as she hears Brick's growls. He was like an animal and Blossom only felt disgust.

To him it was totally different. Everything was going as he planned. Brick was enjoying every second of Blossom's torture. He loved how her body was reacting to his actions. He loved the wild way the girl's breast bounced as he trusted in her harder and harder, faster and faster. He loved how the blood wasn't stopping coming out of her womanhood and the way he could feel the tip of his member hit the wall of her womb. He loved her moans of pain when he trusted slowly and her screams of agony when he smashed himself in her as hard as he could. He loved her beautiful delicate face covered in cuts, bruises, blood and tears.

"Please… Brick." Blossom managed to say among the sobs and moans of pain. "Stop it! Stop it! I beg you!"

Brick only laughed.

He felt the girl shiver when his tongue made contact with her skin, licking the tears that were falling down her face.

"I'll stop when I want to." He coldly answered her. "If you try something, I promise you I'm going to rip your arms off." Brick said as he pressed the girl's wrists, extracting a light cry of her.

Blossom cried out when she felt Brick roughly pulling out of her.

"Well…" The boy started. "It's not like you could do something with your wrists broken. Right, Blossy?" He then mocked.

Panic invaded the girl's body when she saw Brick spreading her legs and leaning close to her private area. Blossom struggled once more, but only got slapped again.

"Get off." The girl's will of fight seemed to get back as she screamed when Brick brought his face closer to her womanhood.

She screamed when she felt the boy's tongue slipping to her sore sacred place. She felt, ashamed, humiliated and disgusting while witnessing the redhead boy licking her blood. Blossom tried to close her legs in attempt to make him stop, but he only gave her a crushing grip in both her thighs.

Seemed nasty, but he didn't mind at all. He liked the weird way how her blood tasted so sweet in his tongue. He liked to look at the girl's face and see her horrified expression.

Brick let out a monstrous growl as he took her pinkish folds in his teeth, biting it lightly. He spread her private area's lips, with his fingers, so he could give a better look at the damage he had done to her. The redhead's tongue crawled inside the girl, who started to wildly complain by trying to shake her body, but she only managed to shake her torso.

"Stop it!" She shouted out. "That's gross! How… How can you do such thing?"

"Shut the fuck up, Blossom." Brick said in dark tone. "Don't make me hit you again." He finished as he started once more his abuse.

"No more… No more…" The girl whispered to herself, hoping that Brick hadn't heard.

Unfortunately, he did.

"No more, huh?" He asked as he stopped and climbed over her. "But I'm just starting. Oh, by the way… You taste really good, Bloss." With an evil smirk he finished their little 'talk' and went back to his delightful bloody fun.

It was already getting into Blossom's nerves. Brick was crossing all the lines and she felt extremely uncomfortable.

The boy's tongue was circulating her folds, then he brought his thumbs to slip them apart so he could go further, sliding his tongue to her entrance than to her sore reddish clit, making a little stop to suck it in rhythmic pulses. Even though it was the spot that should bring her some pleasure, it was way too sore to make her feel something good.

"STOP!" She finally screamed as she started to kick with her legs. "Get away! Get away! That's so disgusting!"

But to Blossom's disgrace, one of her kicks successfully hit Brick's face, making him turn his face.

Her eyes widened as Brick got on feet.

"You'll pay for that." He muttered.

"I… I… I didn't…" Blossom was trying hard to apologize, even though she didn't feel sorry. "I told you, Brick. I told you!"

"You told me?" He screamed back. "Do you think one little weak kick can hurt me? Huh? Is that what you think?" Brick said as he cleaned up the blood from his nose. "At least… Now I know you like it rough."

Brick felt Blossom panicking as he roughly grabbed her and turned her on her stomach.

The girl started to fight back again, not wanting to think in what horrible thing he would do now.

"Stay down, bitch." Brick muttered in her ear as he grabbed the red hair and slammed the girl's face on the ground.

Blossom tried to lift her head but Brick slammed it back to the ground and then the girl's tears started falling down again.

Brick positioned himself in the middle of her legs, while his hand was keeping a firm grip on Blossom's bright light red hair and the other hand was occupied while rubbing his throbbing organ on her bottom.

"Please don't do that." Blossom said shuddering as the boy grinned himself in her. "Not there. Please! That's not right, Brick… You don't want to do that."

"Oh, I want to. I really do, Bloss." He whispered in her ear, slightly biting it.

The redhead girl started to struggle hard when she felt him press a little hard against her virgin bottom hole.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "I hate it! I hate it so much. I hate it as much as I hate you!" Blossom kept screaming. "I don't want it! I wish you were dead. Trash! I wish I could rip you skin out of you! I wish I could kill you with my own hands!"

"So that's it? Huh?" He laughed. "So you wanna hurt me?" He asked as he pressed her head harder against the dirty ground. "Come on, Blossy… What else do you want to do with me, huh? Maybe spank me to death could be added to your list? Do you want me dead, yeah?"

It was all rhetorical questions, but it didn't change the fact that Blossom answered it anyway.

"I wish I could rip you head off. I wish I could step in your head with all my strength." Blossom said among hard sobs. "I'm going to kill you!" She kept on annoying him, even though she wasn't realizing it.

"Shut your mouth, dirty whore." The boy screamed at her as he pulled her head and then pushed it rough against the ground, drawing blood.

"You… You're nothing but scum. I hate you!" She whispered weak. "You piece of trash. I was always better than you. We were always better. You and your brothers are nothing. You can't even be compared to trash you stupid –

The girl was cut off by her own bloody scream.

Blossom's rough words turned into a terrible screech as her ass erupted in shards of agony, white-hot stars of pain flickering before her eyes. She had felt her abuser's thick length tear her rectum apart, lances of pain ravaging her body as every vein on his organ slid past her torn muscles. Blossom's eyes were wide open in shock and pain, tears running in floods from her pinkish eyes as she tried to handle the mind-wrecking agony that surged through her nerves.

Brick and Blossom tried to handle the immense feelings that filled their bodies. But where Blossom felt pain, the boy only felt immense satisfaction and the pleasant, drugging feeling of revenge fulfilled.

"I… You… Please just… I can't take it." Blossom gasped between painful breaths and tears, trying to form a coherent sentence despite the flaring fire in her behind. But in spite of her pleads, she felt two strong hands grab her hips, and a sickly sweet whisper in her ear, warm breath caressing her earlobe.

"Hell you can… You can and you will!" Brick said as he stopped his attack for a while.

But then Blossom's world exploded.

The member that had been forced into her virgin asshole was ripped out, only to be thrust back inside with a force that pressed hard Blossom's stomach and chest into the ground. The thrusts and jabs into her anus came faster and harder than humanly possible.

Blossom wanted to scream, to cry her lungs out. But her voice failed her. Her breath wouldn't even reach her vocal cords before another deep thrust ripped her asshole open. The pain was unreal, unlike anything the experienced heroin had ever felt before. Her mouth was wide open, a silent, wordless scream on her lips.

The redhead boy continued driving his thick member inside the girl's ass with blinding speed. Blossom's whole body spasmed with every thrust, and her eyes blurred as her body was jerked back and forth with every forceful thrust that she could swear that rammed into her intestines. Her mind was numb with agony. Her whole body was an avalanche of pain. Tears slipped her face, falling silently to the ground where they shattered like glass.

Her fingers were digging into the dust, while her breath started to get heavier than ever, her silent complains started to come out as louder moans of pure pain now.

What felt like eternity to Blossom, but ended after something about twenty minutes, for the girl's sad destiny, it wasn't enough for Brick.

Blossom's blood leaked from her rectum to the ground and her thighs, she was pretty sure she was ruined and she wouldn't be able to walk.

She felt herself being turned on her back again and pulled, by her thighs, to the boy's erected organ. Brick wrapped the girl's legs around his waist and climbed over the girl so he could kiss her.

As he was devouring her swollen lips, he once more, entered the girl's sore womanhood, and muffled all of her lights cries with his tongue, pounding inside of her merciless. Hitting her womb's wall with all of his strength, to make sure the pain would reach the girl's body.

Blossom tried her best, she begged, struggled, hit him, cried, screamed and nothing made him stop. She just gave up. The girl was out of power, weak, beaten, abused in the most obscene positions and disgusting ways and remembering that every time she tried to struggle another punch was sent right to her face.

What in Blossom's mind was like hours of torture (and it actually was), she finally saw herself free from one more hour of this nasty torture show, when she felt Brick relief himself inside of her, shooting his warm sticky liquid that was burning her raw inner flesh as it was touched her insides and slowly she could feel it slipping out of her entrance. A mix of cum and blood could be seen leaking from her womanhood to the floor, since she was lied on the ground. The strong smell of the boy's sticky white essence and the smell of iron of the girl's blood invaded both redhead's nostrils.

Yet, she wasn't moving.

Brick was right, after all. She really wanted to be dead now.

"Just…" Blossom tried to said but coughed. "End it." She said as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean? I already ended it." The boy answered.

"Kill me." Like a whisper, the words left her lips.

"Hah! What's wrong with you?" Brick asked as he approached his face with hers. "I need you to be alive… I want you to move on. I hope you get a life and forget everything that happened, if that is something possible." He said as he deposited a kiss on her cheek. "I really do, Blossom. I really hope you can rebuild your life… So then I can come out and do everything again. Slowly destroy you again. Because I'm always going to be there… I'll always be with you. Today, tomorrow… I'm gonna be with you for the rest of your life. Haunting your dreams, your thoughts, everything!" He said with hatred, his heavy breath brushing her face.

Blossom felt sick when she felt Brick's breath. Damn, it was smelling blood, and she couldn't help the urge to puke because she knew it was her blood.

"Why?" She asked as tear fell down her face. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you? Did I really cause you all that disgrace."

Brick never answered her question.

The Rowdyruff only got up, pulled his jeans looked at the girl.

"You won't die… Well, at least I don't think you will, even though you're bleeding a lot… Anyway… Someone will find you soon. Believe me." He said as turned his back to her. "Oh and Blossy… Don't even try to kill yourself. Because if you do I swear I'm going to kill you in my own slow way with my own fucking hands." Then he just, simply left.

Blossom screamed, she screamed on top of her lugs. Bloody screams of pain and sadness, tears of agony and the awful feeling of her heart being smashed as she remembered each one of his words during the entire attack. She felt like she couldn't breathe when his voice telling her how much she made him hate her echoed in her mind.

Despite all of the things she said, despite she said she hated him, she wanted him to die, she wanted to kill him herself… She knew she loved him. Even now, she loved him.

Blossom never wanted things to go through this way. She hoped that one day she would tell him the truth. Everything she said when they fought was just words. Just empty words. She never thought it would lead them to something like that.

But she knew one thing. She knew that there were no words to describe how much she loved him, and right know, she deeply wished she could hug him, so he would protect her. But it was just a mere thought, because she only needed to be protected from the one who hurt her, and Brick was the one who did it.

She cried, cried so hard and felt like needles were being spiked into her brain.

Tears kept falling down her face.

All her plans to her future were over. Brick would always be there to torment her and do whoever knows what. But it wasn't the worst part. What most hurt her was that he hated her. Brick hated her with every fiber of his being. And think about something like that only made her heart hurt even more.

_She was over._

No one would want her, no one would marry her, and no one would love her that way… _He_ wouldn't love her that way. Well, at least _she_ didn't know he loved her. He loved her in his twisted and sick own way, but he did anyway.

_She was over._

* * *

_Well… Sorry for my bad English(at least I think it is bad). If there is any error, can you please tell me? Thank you anyway._

_I hope you liked it, because it was really hard to think it all… Even though my sadist mind (yeah… I'm pretty sure I am) is really used to think about stuff like that._

_So… Yes! Blossom loved Brick, but she never wanted him to know about it, and she always offended him and stuff, so it ended all like that._

_But if you want to think about it was a romantic twisted sick relationship (or whatever), go ahead. lol_

_I really hope you liked it! Review if you can, please! ^-^_


End file.
